Podcalekr Ekrd Onrkanre (Kingdom of Cabrik)
The Kingdom of Cabrik is a former discord nation that ceased to exist during the inactive period (DNP era), alongside the rest of the Discord Nations Community (barring Rhimes). This inactivity started largely as a result of the death of the FA bot on the 17th November 2018, but was intensified as a result of lack of interest due to the new server. Cabrik has a long history starting with its foundation on 28th of October 2017. It has participated in WW2 and WW4, and technically WW3 but under the rule of the Ospean Republic. History Cabrik was founded in 35 AE (After Emergence). It appeased Athium to begin with and found itself an ally of Athium. As a gesture of good faith Athium gifted Cabrik the territory of Das Zavoyevateli, which had been granted to Athium in the will of its last leader. However relations began to sour with the Cylinder Debate. Most members of the Reformed Alliance did not care much about the debate and did not want to answer the question of the earth's shape, whilst those loyal to Athium believed the earth was a cylinder. Cabrik was zealous in its devotion to the round earth theory which angered Athium. During WW2 Cabrik remained neutral for the first two phases. However, when Athium declared war on Walkia, Cabrik broke its neutrality in order to eliminate the State of Cylindria, which was a vassal state of Athium. Cabrik was on the victorious side of WW2 but once again it found itself opposed to the major power of the day, this being Vulparia. Cabrik was a member of the Reformed Alliance, headed by Vulparia, but only reluctantly. The Cabrikk president, Flynn, was vocal about his opposition to "ghost nations". These were nations in which all members were inactive, apart from the leader (ironically Cabrik was a semi-ghost nation). These nations were often established by vulparians and were propped up by Vulparia. Eventually Cabrik left the Reformed Alliance and attempted to from its own alliance, the Krimnoe Union. However when this failed Cabrik once again pursued a policy of neutrality. Vulparia was eager to create many more nations, however the map was beginning to fill up. As there was no more land left Vulparia ordered its allies to withdraw from colonised territories and leave them unoccupied so that new nations could be created. Cabrik ignored this. As nations withdrew from the continent of Aroris (today known as Odradia) Cabrik simply colonised the land. Its reasons for doing so was that Cabrik claimed descent from the old Kingdom / Republic of Zarydia and saw the possession of Zarydia's old territories as valuable (nobody else saw it as valuable). As such when it took the lands it established the "Dominion of New Zarydia". It was not very successful and was lightly populated. Cabrik also invaded its neighbour Lurania, taking its land and colonies. Eventually Athium returned to Discord Nations. Its return was marked by the collapse of Zarkoth and an escalation of tensions within the DLoN. Cabrik was able to annex Margdon and claim lands in the East and it was at this point that the Empire reached its height. Cabrik also went through a multitude of reforms to make itself into a superpower and for a short while it was successful, however this only lasted for a day or two. In 50 AE the Kingdom of Cabrik would reform into the Ospean Republic which would exist for the next 7 months. Cabrik would Return in October 2018 (85 AE) as the Cabrikk Imperium under the rule of Imperator (Kaenr) Altre. Cabrik would be successful for a time, with it reaching new levels of activity. Ironically during this time Cabrik used a gambling based Unbelievaboat economy which it had previously heavily criticised, even going so far as to attempt to ban the use of the bot. Eventually Cabrik would form the Union of Ospela-Cabrik with Ospea (which still existed) under Imperator Draya. The Union would fight in the DSPRC War (WW4) but would eventually fall apart. Ospea was reduced to anarchy and soon ceased to exist. Cabrik was greatly strained by the war and as a result it erupted into civil war. The Cabrikk Civil War was fought between the Rebels (led by General that guy) and the Royalists (who were led by King Duno V). Though the strain caused by WW4 contributed to the war, it mainly occurred as a result of the policies of King Duno V. He was a krimnese king who ruled over a cabrikk nation. He introduced many authoritarian measures which angered the people, and also frequently ignored his advisors and the senate. Most of the war was fought in the cites, with Krinkinla being the centre of conflict. Eventually the rebels would succeed in occupying the city and, in an attempt to prevent the formation of an opposing state, Duno agreed to a truce. On the 19th November 2018 the Treaty of Krinkinla (at the time called Krimkinla) was signed. This ended the civil war and established the Constitution of Cabrik. However there were many loopholes through the constitution, which caused issues in the days to come. King Noda II was essentially a puppet of Duno, who was now running for parliament as leader of the Libertarian Party. There were many controversies over the content of the constitution. Over the coming years Duno would re-consolidate his power. Eventually he deposed Noda and declared himself King, and also altered the constitution to remove any loopholes and to "temporarily" give himself absolute power. He was shortly assassinated, and Janoda Altre ascended to the throne. Janoda seeked to reform Cabrik however ultimately failed as the inactive period had begun by this point. Eventually the General Trilkanred would overthrow Janoda and kill him. However Janoda's son, Napolian, was in Ariston at the time and was able to rally the people and gain their support. As a result the Kingdom of Ariston temporarily declared its independence. Ariston and Cabrik competed with each other before Cabrik eventually collapsed. Ariston attempted to reclaim Cabrik however it too collapsed as the second inactive period had begun. As a result of the collapse many Cabrikk either died or returned to a simpler life. A few of them fled the country, including Raudeli Altrid Denapolian, who was the son of Napolian Altre (King of Ariston). He found Rhimes and established the city of Raufeloūne. The city was mostly inhabited by Cabrikk migrants. Eventually one citizen of Raufeloūne, who was called Zirānōda, gained significant influence in Rhimes. He attended the council of Fēsa Loūne where high ranking rhimesians planned the future of Rhimes. Though he was Rhimeso-Cabrikk (his mother being a Rhimesian) he focused more on the rhimesian aspect, and thought of Cabrik as long gone. He was a part of the Second Founding of Rhimes and as such one of its Modern Founding Fathers.